The Mystery of Gilbert Bear's Pizzaria
by Maveriqua
Summary: Honda, Ludwig, Feli, Antonio, and Lovino are called to help Alfred at his new job. They must investigate to find out why these robots are so bent on killing Alfred. Will Alfred survive? Will Feliciano wet his pants? Will Ivan escape Natalya? Rated for dark themes (this is FNAF after all)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Well, I wanted to get back into the Hetalia fandom...**

 **Italy: (shivers) Ve~ I'm scared**

 **Me: Well, you're not in this chapter. You just have to do the disclaimer**

 **Italy: Maveriqua does not own FNAF or Hetalia**

* * *

The old pizzeria looked lonely at sunset. There were no cars in the parking lot and a lone piece of paper blew around the windows. The building, however was not unoccupied. A curtain shifted as a figure peeked out. A car pulled up in front of the building. The figure's ears twitched as a young man with glasses and a purple shirt stepped out of the car. Another figure came up behind the first.

"So," said the second figure in a British accent, "the murderer returns to the scene of his crime. The figure's voice was a queer mix of hatred and satisfaction.

The first figure nodded as the second studied the long silver hook on his right hand. Behind them, on a stage, two more figures started moving. "Finally," said a female voice, "we can put this behind us." Three of the figures got on the stage and stayed still while the fourth ducked behind a curtain on another stage.

Outside, the young man looked up at the sign and gulped. Slowly, he pulled the door open and stepped inside. "This had better be worth the hundred bucks," he muttered.

* * *

 **It's not. It's really not.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. It's only a prologue, I promise. I'm working on another story as well, so I'll try to update every week or two!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: OMG HELP!

**Yes! Made the deadline!**

 **I can't believe this story already has two reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **Angel- Yep, you be right. But Alfred has his own reasons for working there.**

 **SwordMasterZ- Thanks for the idea!**

 **Foxy?**

 **Foxy: Maveriqua not be owning anything. (jumps on my bed and watches videos on my phone)**

* * *

Kiku Honda sat on cross-legged a bamboo mat, eyes closed. Incense floated around him as he tried to meditate. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

He nearly had a heart attack when the phone sitting next to him went off. "I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO! I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO 'TILL THE END-" Kiku picked up the phone. "Konichiwa," he said sleepily.

"DUDE! KIKU! HELP ME!" yelled a (probably) male voice on the other end.

Kiku held the phone away from his ear. "Alfred-kun, calm down. What's going on?"

Alfred took a few deep breaths. "Okay, so you know that job I got? At the pizzeria?"

Kiku nodded and put the phone back by his ear. "Hai."

"And you know the robots there?"

"Hai."

"THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Alfred suddenly shouted.

Kiku jerked the phone away from his ear again. He still heard Alfred's loud panting on the other end. "Trying to...kill you?"

"Yeah!" said Alfred. "See, they let them move around at night so their joints won't lock up. And they gather outside the office. The first night, they just kind of sat and stared. But the second night, the pirate fox guy tried to get into the office! I managed to get the door closed but he was hacking and slashing at it all night!"

Kiku blinked. "One of them went haywire? Did you not inform your boss?"

"He looked at me like I was crazy! I need your help to figure out why they're after me man! Please?" Alfred sounded desperate.

Kiku thought. Then he nodded. "Hai."

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, thanks dude! I owe you one! Meet me by the pizzeria at eleven thirty." He hung up.

* * *

At the appointed time that night, Kiku met Alfred in front of the building. Kiku had brought along his two friends, Ludwig and Feliciano. "Ve~" whispered Feliciano, "Why does anyone come here? This place is creepy."

The building did look creepy at night, but Kiku had passed by enough times to know that it looked perfectly fine during the day, if a bit broken down. Alfred stood by the entrance, talking to two other people. "Hey!" yelled Feliciano, "Lovino! Mi fratello! What are you doing here?"

One of the men, who looked almost exactly like Feli, turned around. "The tomato bastard brought me along," he said, jerking his head towards the other man. "We're here to investigate a report the hamburger bastard made. Something about haywire animatronics." Lovino and Antonio worked for the local police department and answered all kinds of reports.

Alfred turned and noticed the three friends. He grinned. "Glad you got here, dudes! I'm gonna need some serious help tonight!" He took out a ring of keys and unlocked the door. "Come on in!"

* * *

"Okay everybody," hissed the fox robot as he hid behind a closed-off stage. "Places!"

As three of the animatronics climbed up on the other stage, the bird twirled a knife hidden under the drums. The cat, for once, attempted to stay awake. The bear grinned with excitement.

The fox peeked out from behind the curtains. "This is for you, Kuma," he whispered as the doors opened.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **I promise that next chapter, stuff will actually start to happen.**

 **Chica: Hehe, "stuff"**

 **Freddy: (rolls eyes)**

 **Me: By the way, the robots are characters from Hetalia in this story. Cool points to whoever guesses who they are! (hint: they are not an official group, like the BTT. They're from different groups)**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Gilbert's

**I'm back!**

 **England: Took you long enough...**

 **Yandere Kirkland chan- Iggy would make a good Golden now that I think about it. That is not his role, though. He will be awesome, though (Prussia: But I am ze awesome one!)**

 **Most who tried to guess that animatronics got them right, except for Foxy. Also, there wasn't a rabbit in the first chapter, that was supposed to be a cat. Sorry if I was unclear.**

 **SwordMasterZ- OMG that's perfect! And totally something Alfred would do. Maybe I should include Tony in this...**

 **Angel999FTW- You are very, very close. One of them is a pet! Can you guess which?**

 **I still own nada, zip, zero.**

* * *

The security office was stuffy with everyone in it. The fan did almost nothing to blow fresh air in. Ludwig was sweating, but still stood like a soldier, looking back and forth through the doors. "Vhere are they?" he asked in his thick German accent.

Alfred showed them the tablet on the desk that allowed him to look through the security cameras. "There's five of them that I can see." He checked each camera until he found the stage. He pointed to the three animatronics. "On stage there's Natalya the chicken, Hercules the cat, and Gilbert the bear."

"What strange names for robots," mused Kiku as Alfred switched cameras to a stage with curtains in front of it.

"In there is Arthur the Pirate Fox. He's been out of order since forever, but apparently he can still move around." He switched cameras one more time to show a counter with plushies and a large red and gold box. "Also, apparently there's another animatronic in this box, some kind of international thing, but he never comes out. Which is fine by me, I have enough to deal with already." With that, Alfred set the tablet down.

Ludwig frowned. "It seems the best course of action here vould be for us to go out two at a time. This will be a small enough that we can hide better, but large enough so that one might notice something another misses. The others can watch from here."

Antonio nodded and took the walkie-talkie off his belt. "The group going out should carry one of these, and the other will stay in the office so we can talk."

Alfred grinned. "I knew it was the right thing to bring you guys along!"

Lovino picked up the tablet and clicked around the cameras. He stopped on one. "Wait, I thought you said there were only five." Alfred looked at the tablet. His eyes widened and he snatched it away. "Oi, hamburger bastard!"

"It's nothing!" yelped Alfred, quickly switching the cameras. "Just an old broken down robot! Absolutely nothing!" He switched back to the stage camera. "Natalya's gone!"

Everyone gathered around the tablet as Alfred frantically switched through the cameras. When he got the the party area camera, he shrieked and nearly dropped the tablet. "Mein gott!" gasped Ludwig, actually flinching away. The robot chicken was pressed up against the camera, eyes dilated, holding a knife in her beak and grinning.

Italy hid under the desk. "I'm really starting to regret this," muttered Antonio.

Kiku wished he had brought a sword. "I volunteer to go first," he said. "I know how to avoid being seen."

"I guess I'll go with rice bastard," said Lovino, grabbing one of the walkie-talkies. The two stepped out into the west hallway, looking around carefully for the knife-wielding bird.

* * *

There was someone else in the pizzeria, hiding under the table. It was quite hard, considering his large size, but he managed. He was on a mission to help his boyfriend.

He would find that animatronic. They couldn't have thrown it out, right? If they had, they would face the wrath of the giant metal pipe of pain!

* * *

 **?: Kolkolkolkol...**

 **Bonnie: WTF?**

 **Balloon Boy: (hides behind Golden Freddy)**

 **Me: Ah, the moment when you find someone who freaks out the possessed killer robots. Please review! Reviewers will get a slice of Chica's pizza!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Gold

**Ivan:...why is everyone so scared of me? Do they r-really think I would murder a child? (whimpers)**

 **Me:...I'm pretty sure that was a typo**

 **Angel999FTW: Taking any one of the countries would be helpful. Germany could fight, America could call Tony, Italy could...feed you comfort food I guess**

 **SwordMasterZ: Kiku will be okay! BTW did you mean to put an "or" between Ivan and Purple Guy, or do you think they are the same**

 **dragongurl793: You have a point...but not everyone, just most people**

 **Kirkland chan: Yes. And no, this is a Human!AU. Sorry if that wasn't obvious. As for the movie, I've heard of it. Seems like a possibility for it to happen at least...**

 **I still own nothing, right Tony?**

 **Tony: Bitch!**

* * *

 _You did a good job_

 _Watching those little screens_

 _It warms my servos and circuits_

 _To hear some fresh screams_

 _But don't get me wrong_

 _You were very brave_

 _When faced with friendly singing animals_

 _You never caved!_

 _\- Just Gold, by Mandopony_

Natalya backed away from the camera as it turned away and spat out her knife. What an idiot that nightguard was. Had he forgotten what he had done? She wouldn't be surprised. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. From both directions. From the security office came a pair of footsteps, walking quickly and so quietly Natalya could barely hear them. From the party room came the thudding footsteps of someone, or something, very large. Thinking it was one of her animatronic friends, she walked towards the thudding footsteps.

However, when she rounded the corner, it was not another animatronic she saw. She saw a large man with a scarf around his neck, holding a large metal pipe. If she were one of the other animatronics, she might have run or tried to nervously talk to him. Ivan Braginsky was legendarily strong, so no one wanted to piss him off.

But Natasha was not afraid of Ivan. Ivan was afraid of _her_. "Ivan-sempai!" she squealed.

Ivan gulped. "H-hello Natasha. I was...not expecting to run into you."

"I suppose not," cooed Natasha, stepping closer. "But look. There's no one else here." She was wrong, for just then Lovino and Kiku rounded the corner. Both of their jaws dropped. Well, Lovino's did. Kiku looked more surprised than he usually did, though, so that was his equivalent.

Ivan stepped back. "Well, Natasha, I have to go look for someone, so if you will excuse me..."

"But why?" sighed Natasha, taking Ivan's hand. "You could stay here a little longer...maybe we could live together? Just you and me..."

Kiku blushed and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but you are not alone, so could you please refrain from this public indecency?"

Natasha turned around, and Ivan fled. "Wha...? GET BACK HERE!" she screeched, sprinting after him.

* * *

"What the hell?" asked Antonio, watching the whole thing on the monitor. "Doesn't she know Ivan has a boyfriend?"

"Ve~ I don't think she cares," said Feliciano, shaking his head. They switched cameras as Natasha chased Ivan all around the pizzeria, but not switching to the one camera they needed to.

Something was moving in the Spare Parts room.

The room where Ivan was heading.

* * *

Taking advantage of the distraction provided by Ivan, the two detectives made their way over to the prize counter. They could not find anything. Kiku looked at Lovino as he moved plushies over, looking for anything on the shelves. "Gah!" snapped Lovino, throwing one of the plushies across the room. "This is useless!"

Kiku shushed him, but privately agreed. "Excuse me-aru," whispered a voice behind them. Lovino yelped and spun around. "Could you please not mess up the prizes? I just reorganized them."

The box they had seen on the security camera was open. Leaning out of the box was what looked like some kind of puppet. It wore a red mask that made it look like a dragon and had wires coming out of the back of its head that looked like a ponytail. Kiku picked up the plushies they had moved and put them back on the shelf.

"Xie-Xie," said the puppet. "My name is Yao."

Kiku nodded. "Konichiwa. I am Kiku, and this is Lovino."

Yao nodded and started to sink back into his box. "It is nice to meet you. Could you wind my music box please?" He pointed to a small wooden music box on the prize shelf.

Kiku looked at him. "On one condition. Tell us why the animatronics are so mad. Tell us why they are attacking our friend the night guard. Tell us everything."

Yao cocked his head. "There's really only one thing you need to know-aru. Ten years ago, there was an event that no employee speaks of. When they do, they speak of it in hushed voices. They call it the 'Bite of '87'."

* * *

Ivan ran into the Spare Parts room and slammed the door behind him, panting and swearing in Russian. Suddenly, he heard a creaking sound. He took out his phone and turned on the light. When he did, he saw a large white bear animatronic struggling to its feet. It was old and worn, with missing eyes and metal parts sticking out of the cover.

But Ivan was not afraid. He simply smiled. "So. This is where you have been hiding. Silly Kumajiro."

* * *

 **Kuma: What?**

 **Matthew: What?**

 **Yao: Why must I be the bearer of bad news?**

 **Golden Freddy: (to Ivan) I'm pretty sure people are afraid of you because you are unknown, like me**

 **Foxy: Nah, it's because he's silent and fast, like me. He did get your hair though. (sees everyone staring) What?**

 **Me: Wait, did you two have a kid?**

 **Ivan: Papa? (glomps GF)**

 **Me:...um...review please?**

 **Arthur: Can animatronics even reproduce?**

 **Mike Schmidt: Well, they can be possesed by the spirits of mudered children so...**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Minds (aka The Bite)

**Chapter 5 time! (woot, woot)**

 **Kirkland chan- Never heard Stay Calm, but I like the other two!**

 **SwordMasterZ- Purple Guy is not in this story because he is a child-murdering prick. (Ivan: W-why do you think me a child murderer? (sobs)). And no, Matthew is not Golden Freddy. Just Kuma. You'll see in this chapter. I for one loved CEC, but then, I didn't interact with the animatronics...**

 **Angel999FTW- IDK, but it's definintely not the subject of a crack!fic (hides draft behind back)**

 **I still own nothing!**

* * *

 _Break_

 _Break_

 _Break my mind_

 _Break me 'till the tale unwinds_

 _Force my thoughts through hell and back_

 _Or leave me alone tonight_

 _Break_

 _Break_

 _Break my heart_

 _Break me 'till I fall apart_

 _This can't be real_

 _This can't be right_

 _Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

" _Break My Mind" by DA Games_

"Um, Alfred?" asked Antonio, tapping the monitor, "What does it mean when the battery turns red? And why does it say," he gulped, "two percent above it?"

Alfred's eyes widened. "Oh, shit! I forgot about the limited battery!"

Ludwig stared. "What happens when the battery runs out?"

Alfred shivered. "The doors open, the lights turn off-"

"The doors open? But we will be open to attack!" Alfred nodded.

"We have to get out of here!" yelped Feliciano, running towards the closed left door.

"Wait!" yelled Alfred, punching the light button. The lights turned on to reveal a grinning bear with red eyes. It looked at the panicking young men and let out a mechanical hiss that might have been a laugh.

"Other side!" yelled Antonio, slamming the right light button. Outside the window was a teal, sleepy looking cat. "Dios mio!" The cat was joined by a fox with an eyepatch, and the bear was joined by Natalya. Feliciano took out a white flag and waved it wildly.

"Fuck!" screamed Alfred, pulling at his hair. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He whirled around to Gilbert the Bear. "What did I ever do to you?" he yelled.

Gilbert simply grinned and laughed again as the lights went out.

The security guards huddled in the total darkness as _In the Hall of the Mountain King_ started playing. "Please don't hurt me!" screamed Feliciano, "I'm a virgin!"

Natalya moved him out of the way. Gilbert picked up the struggling Ludwig and set him down next to Feliciano, who immediately latched onto him. The others were moved out of the way as well, like boxes blocking a doorway, mere nuisances. All except for one.

All four animatronics gathered around Alfred, what was backed against the desk, scrambling for something, anything to fight with. "Please!" he screamed, "I'm sorry! I don't know what the hell I did, but I'm sorry! Please! Leave me alone!"

Arthur raised his hook...

 _They're here..._

"Stop!" called three voices simultaneously.

The animatronics turned around. Standing in the doorway, holding a flashlight like a weapon, was Kiku. Behind him stood Lovino and Yao.

"Aiyah! That is enough-aru!" snapped Yao. "I do not care if you want to make him have excrement in his pants, but you owe him an explanation. And if you do not tell him, them I will." With that, Yao told them. Freaking finally.

* * *

 _Kumajiro's Diner, 1987_

 _A boy of about six was pulled by his brother around the diner. "Come on, come on!" yelled his brother. "The show's about to start!"_

" _Alfred! Slow down!" yelped the boy as the two reached the very front of the crowd, right in front of the stage. The lights dimmed and the curtain opened on the stage. Standing on the stage was a large white bear holding a microphone, Hercules and Natalya behind him._

" _H-hey, kids!" shouted Kumajiro. "A-are you ready?" The kids clapped and cheered. "Well, here we g-go!"_

 _The song started and the boy, hugging his Kumajiro plushie, scooted back into the crowd. Alfred turned around and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Mattie, don't be a scaredy cat!"_

" _Don't call me Mattie," muttered the boy. Alfred pulled him back forward and lifted him above his head. "A-Alfred! Put me down!"_

" _C'mon Mattie! Don't be scared!" Alfred leaned closer to Kumajiro, who was still singing. The boy's head was only a few inches from Kumajiro's moving mouth. "Take a close look, there's nothing to-"_

" _Alfred!" screamed the boy, losing his balance and falling forward. Kumajiro didn't react in time._

 _CRUNCH_

* * *

"I saw the whole thing from my box," finished Yao, bowing his head. "The boy was taken away by an ambulance. He never came back. Kumajiro was set to be decommissioned the day after. Gilbert was built as a replacement."

Feliciano clapped a hand over his mouth. "Mio Dio," he whispered.

Everyone turned to look at Alfred. He didn't look scared anymore. He stood up. "That's why you were after me? Why didn't you just say so?" He looked at the animatronics. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do whatever you want."

* * *

 **Ludwig: Mein Gott! After all that work we put in?**

 **Arthur: I guess he feels bad about it.**

 **Ludwig: Seriously, though!**

 **Gilbert: ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS NO MERE REPLACEMENT! KESESESESESE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

**Holy mother of meatballs! We only have two chapters left in this story! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows!**

 **SwordMasterZ- Yup (winces)**

 **Angel- Well, to be fair, you could say it wasn't all Alfred's fault. I mean, who builds robots that can crack your skull open and put them around kids? No offense, guys. (Foxy: None taken)**

 **I still own nooothhhiiinnnng!**

* * *

Hercules blinked at Alfred. "Seriously?" he asked.

Alfred nodded. "Come on. Hurry it up, I haven't got all night." The animatronics all stared at him. "Why aren't you doing anything? Weren't you gonna, I don't know, stuff me in a suit or something?"

Arthur held up his hand and hook. "Wait a bloody minute! You thought we were trying to _kill_ you?"

Everyone stared. "Seriously?" muttered Lovino.

* * *

Ivan's phone rang and he picked it up. "Da?" He asked. "Oh, hello sunflower!" He said grinned. Kumajiro tilted his head curiously. "Did you manage to get all the signatures we needed?" He was silent for a moment, then grinned. "That's great! Yes, I found him. He's still working too. Would you like to say hi?"

After a moment, Ivan passed the phone to Kumajiro. Kumajiro held the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Hello-hello?" came a voice from the phone.

Kumajiro bit his lip (or what was left of it). "I know what you want to hear," he began in a creaky voice, "So I'll say it right now. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Seriously, though, what gave you the unawesome idea that we were trying to kill you?" asked Gilbert.

Alfred counted off on his fingers. "Let's see, banging on my door, holding deadly objects, glaring at me, hanging out outside the office..."

"Aye, I told ye we was going overboard," sighed Arthur. "But did ye listen? No."

Antonio sighed. "Well, then, there's only one question I have."

"What's that?" asked Arthur.

Antonio turned to Alfred. "Back when your shift started, you took the tablet away from Lovino when he saw something. So...what was it?"

"It was me," came a voice.

Alfred and Antonio spun around to see Ivan standing next to a large white bear.

"Ghost!" screamed Alfred.

"Bear!" screamed Antonio.

"Ghost bear!" both men shrieked before falling over in dead faints.

Lovino facepalmed. "Idiotas."

"So, Ivan," asked Ludwig, "what was your purpose here?"

"I was looking for Kumajiro," replied Ivan, "My boyfriend and I are doing, shall we say, a little restoration project."

"Restoration?" asked Ludwig.

"Ivan-senpai!" squealed Natalya.

"Nu der'mo," muttered Ivan, taking off again.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Jeremy Fitzgerald, the manager of the restaurant, looked up from his paperwork to see a tall, blond man standing in front of him. "You got all the signatures, then?"

The man nodded and handed him the paper. "A-all hundred and sixty-ay," he said.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Above and beyond. Well, I can't promise that he'll come back, but the higher-ups will definitely have to look at this."

The man nodded and walked out. "Th-thanks Mister Fitzgerald,"

Jeremy waved and scanned the paper into his computer. Attaching the document to an email, he started writing to the board.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen of the Board,_

 _It has recently come to my attention that there is a call for the restoration of an animatronic at our location. This animatronic is known as K1A, also known as Kumajiro..._

* * *

 **Nu der'mo- Well shit (google translate)**

 **Jeremy: Wait, I'm manager?**

 **Me: You got promoted**

 **Ivan: (hides behind Golden Freddy as Natalya searches) Papa! Please protect me!**


	7. Epiloge: Return (Deux)

**Final Chapter folks!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, the next one I post will probably be either a Hetalia or FNAF one, I haven't decided yet (I'm open to suggestions, though!)**

 **SwordMasterZ: Thanks! I was pretty scared I wouldn't give the animatronics as much character as they needed, so thanks! (Ivan: (sniffles) It's okay...I understand (holds his arms out for a hug))**

 **Angel: Heh, well, he's not really the boss, more like a representative, but definitely higher ranked then a security guard.**

 **I never owned anything! I wasn't even born in 1987!**

* * *

Three days later, a sign was posted on the door of the pizzeria:

 **Blast from the Past!**

 **An Old Friend Returns!**

Inside the pizzeria, children were running about, laughing. However, when the lights dimmed, signaling the show was about to start, they quieted down and gathered around the stage (not too closely, though). A spotlight lit up the stage, revealing three robot animals: a bear, a cat, and a chicken.

"Kesesesese!" laughed Gilbert. "Are you having an awesome day?" The kids cheered. "Today, we have a special surprise! We have an old friend joining us, and he shall have the honor of performing with the awesome me!" The spotlight shifted to the edge of the stage where another white bear was standing, waving shyly at the crowd. Kumajiro had been newly repaired, given a fresh suit and two brown robot eyes. "Put your hands together for Kumajiro!"

The children clapped and cheered enthusiastically. "Eins zwei drei!" shouted Gilbert, and the band began to play. Natalya banged the drums, Hercules played the panpipes, and Kumajiro rocked out on the guitar while Gilbert sang (more like screamed):

 _Draw a circle, that's the earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the earth_

 _And I am awesome!_

 _Draw a circle little bird!_

 _Draw a circle little cat!_

 _Draw a circle little bear!_

 _Draw a circle OF AWESOMENESS!_

* * *

After the children had left and the employees were cleaning up, the detectives from the adventure still hung around, joined by one other man. He wore a hoodie with bear ears sewn onto it and carried a polar bear plush. Ivan smiled at him. "See? I told you it would be okay."

The man smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He then walked over the Kumajiro, who was putting his guitar away. Kumajiro turned around. The man stepped closer and Kumajiro's eyes widened. The man smiled and hugged the large animatronic bear. "Hello-hello," he whispered.

Kumajiro hugged him back. "I am so sorry, Matthew," he whispered.

But it wasn't whispered very quietly. Behind them there was a crashing sound as Hercules dropped his panpipes onto Natalya's drums. "Matthew?!" he yelped.

Yao popped his head out of the box. "Aiyah! You are alive?"

Matthew nodded and laughed. "You'd be surprised how long it takes for you to bleed out-ay."

Gilbert scratched the back of his head and looked at Alfred, who had just come in to start his shift. "I, uh, guess we owe you another apology."

" _Another-ay_?" asked Matthew. He turned to Kumajiro who simply shook his head as if to say _It wasn't me_. Matthew crossed his arms. "Have you been fooling around with my brother-ay?" he asked, facing the other animatronics. "Because I play hockey-ay, and I'm not afraid to use my skills-ay!"

The robots gulped and scooted away from the irritated hockey player, who seemed to have a purple aura of doom around him. "How'd you learn how to do that?" demanded Alfred.

Matthew smiled at him as the aura disappeared. "Oh! Ivan taught me-ay!"

Alfred sighed. "Of course."

* * *

 **Hehe, Matthew learned a few things from his boyfriend...now he'll have less trouble standing out!**

 **Matthew: (summons a small aura) Is this it?**

 **Ivan: Da, you are getting better (pats head)**

 **Me: Thanks for reading this guys! I hope you enjoyed and I will see. You. Next. Time!**


End file.
